1. Field of the Invention
Baseball Player's Chest Protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Professional and semi-professional baseball catchers invariably wear chest protectors. Such chest protectors in the past have been formed from a fabric material that encloses a baseball impact absorbing material, but such protectors are relatively resilient, and as a result a missed baseball after striking the protector may bounce therefrom in an unpredictable direction that precludes the catcher making a quick recovery thereof.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a baseball catcher's chest protector that will be lighter in weight than those previously available, will have a minimum restrictive effect in impeding the movement of a catcher, will deaden the movement of a baseball that inadvertently strikes the protector and cause the baseball to drop to the ground adjacent the catcher rather than bouncing away from the protector in an unpredictable direction, and can permit circulation of air through the protector to the user's body, and due to a water impervious film that envelops the chest protector, the chest protector will not absorb perspiration from a user even after the protector has been used as such for a prolonged period of time.